


A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: Beltane

by Siriusstuff



Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk Derek Hale, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Smut, not really dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles gets a rise out of his drunk husband and takes care of it.





	A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: Beltane

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that the Hales observe Pagan holidays. Beltane is another name for May Day, celebrating the fertility of the year with flowers, dancing and other forms of merriment.

Stripping him naked was far more fun than wrangling two hundred plus pounds of inebriated werewolf husband to the Hale house top floor.

Stiles considered plucking the flowers from Derek’s hair to adorn his pubes, then taking photos, but pleased himself deftly stroking the curved spike of Derek’s cock instead.

Derek moaned, nowhere as unconscious as he looked, pouting his lips, seeking kisses Stiles provided.

Derek’s knot swelled but getting tied to his drunken mate once had been enough for Stiles.

Suckling his tongue to muffle his groans as Derek climaxed, Stiles let the big beautiful oaf fall asleep sated.


End file.
